Regal Prisoner
by Evilqueensregal
Summary: Emma called the Evil Queen, Regina in front of thousands of people who fear her. To this, the Evil Queen believes the proper punishment for Emma is for Emma to work for her for the rest of her life. However, the outcome of this might surprise them both. The Evil Queen and Emma Swan would have never guessed what will eventually occur.
1. Chapter 1

The red silk tight against my skin felt magical. I was never into the whole 'girly princess-dress' thing every girl seemed to love. However, this night is an exception. After weeks of searching for something to wear to the ball I started giving up. That is until I found a red dress being hung up to dry in the rich part of the ball, which I may or may not have even been invited to, is about to start. I look in the puddle which lays outside the castle walls and check to make sure everything is perfect. With the red silk, the glittery line circling my collar, my blonde hair in a fancy bun, and my lips as red as the dress itself, I am ready to finally go inside.

On the inside of the castle, the brick walls turn a much cleaner and lighter color and the grass and mud turn into marble floor. Walking through the palace doors makes me wish I was one of those 'girly princess-dress' girls. I would enjoy this moment even more than I am now if I had been. As everyone walks through the doors they all go to King Midas. I head to him as well, that way I can hopefully blend in. With King Midas in his all gold uniform, he greets me, "Greetings. I am King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor to welcome into my home?" I almost freeze there on the spot. If I say nothing, he will know something is wrong and send me straight to the dungeon and if I tell the truth and he find out I was never allowed to be here, he will send me to the dungeon, and have my family to be sent there as well. I put a big smile on my face and tell him, "I'm Princess Leia." As I bow to the king, he bows as well. "What an honor to meet you." I leave to blend in with the crowd.

In the middle there are people dancing, near the tables people are eating food and talking, and everywhere else people are talking. Looks like I'm going to have to start talking in order to blend in. Just as I started walking towards someone who isn't talking to anyone at the moment, I hear a big _whoosh._ Everyone turns and sees a woman dressed in all black standing in the middle of the doorway. I know exactly who she is. The Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen walks in with poise and collection. King Midas looks worried and tries to talk to the queen. She's having none of it but still acts polite. All her guards walk in behind her and form a specific pattern around her. I hadn't even realized but somehow I had gotten in the middle of the crowd. The queen looks right into my eyes. My stomach churns and makes me feel all sorts of things. I sputter out, "Regina I-" The Evil Queen made her voice low and captivating. "That's a bit informal, wouldn't you say? Show some respect. It's 'Your Majesty'." Two guards by my side take my arms. I groan as I try to get loose. "Unh-unh. You're not going anywhere. Your night has just begun. Take her away." The guards walk me out, holding onto my arms so hard I can't move them. They take my down so many flights of stairs I can't even count. Once we get down to the bottom of the castle, they throw me into a metal cage. The ground is wet and covered in dirt. There I some light but not enough to see clearly.

It feels as though days have passed since I was last in a ball covered by a red dress. Now, I am lying on a cold stone floor staring at a puddle. Gods, why did I have to go to that damn ball? Doors creak open and when it closes again, it echoes so loud it almost hurts. Three guards walk in and stare at me. One of them walks forward and opens my cell. I gasp and spring right up. "I-I'm free?" The guards all laugh at the sound of my exasperation. "No. You have a lifetime to pay back what you did to your majesty."

Two of the guards take my arms and pull me through the hallway and up the stairs. We have been walking so much my legs feel numb. I can't walk anymore I just can't. I stop and the guard slaps me across the face. "Ow! Shit!" I yell. "We were told strictly not to hurt her! You probably just cost us our lives!" The doors ahead of us fly open and there, the Evil Queen stands before me again. "What did I say? Do _not_ touch her." She hold up her arm, twists her hands, and I hear three loud cracks. The two guards who were holding me fell to the floor and so did the one standing behind me. I want to scream, run, and cry, but I will not do that. Not right now at least. I need to survive and in order to do that I need to be strong.

"Hi.."

"Emma. Emma Swan."  
"Em-ma. I like that. Now you have a job to do. You called me Regina in front of thousands of people who fear me. Because of that, you shall become someone who works with me the most. You will look after me, clean my rooms, make sure everyone in this castle is doing their tasks correctly, and most importantly, always be there for me. Now, this job may sound easy compared to what you did to me, but I assure you it won't be. You will clean up all the messes I make and make sure everyone follows my direct orders." She then laughed. She actually laughed. "By messes do you mean..?" "Yes, you will clean up all the dead bodies and everything else that happens by me in this castle."


	2. Chapter 2

I can't imagine that this witch really wants me to clean up after all her shit just because I called her Regina instead of your majesty! It's insane! That woman is insane! I throw the dresses the Evil Queen poofed into my arms earlier out of frustration. This woman is horrible. No-Regina is horrible. How do you like that, your majesty? Does me calling you Regina annoy you? I hope it does!

The door opened and Regina walked into my room. She looked around in disgust. "You should know I gave you the best room any servant has. It is also the closest room next to my chambers so you really should talk much quieter, miss Swan." Oh my gods. I was thinking my thoughts out loud. "I-I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I-I-" Regina held up her hand to silence me. "No talking. You remember what I did to those guards because one of them slapped you? I could do the same to you. Do _not_ push me." She waved her hand and disappeared in thick, purple smoke. It still lingered for a few seconds after she left.

I look around my room and just see a dresser, full size bed, drawers, and a very tiny balcony. The balcony is so small, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to even stand on it fully. I pick up my clothes, fold them, and place them inside the drawers. Okay, my room is cleaned up. Now, I just have to work on my duties for Regina. I open the doors to my room and walk down a long hallway. At the end of it is Regina's chambers. This whole hallway just holds my room and her's. It's kinda weird if you ask me. I knock on the wide doors three times. No answer. Just silence. "Hello? Your Majesty? May I come in?" The doors slowly open. Gods, how much creepier can this get? I walk in and look around. This room is magnificent. There is a king bed with a dark wooden canopy, many giant oval-shaped mirrors, drawers, closets, a desk for makeup and hair, a couch, and a huge, open balcony. I'm pretty sure my entire room can fit inside her balcony. Regina sits at her desk, brushing her long dark brown hair while looking at herself in the mirror. "Em-ma, you're finally here. Took you long enough. Make my bed, dust the whole room, and take care of the guard in the corner to your left. After that, make sure everyone is doing their jobs, and grab a mirror for me. It's in the dark hallway above the dungeon. I'm sure it will be easy to find as you spent much time in the dungeon. I'm sure you know exactly where it is."

"I am not doing that. I can't. Before this, I never even saw a dead body. I just can't pick one up and carry him all the way outside." Regina stood up, put her hand on her hip, and stared at me. She snapped her fingers and the guard vanished. "Thank you." I said and bowed. "I won't be as pleasant the next time you tell me you can't do something. Even if it is a dead guy. I won't care." She moved from standing near her makeup desk to the long couch. She patted the couch and told me to come to her. As I sat on the couch, I instantly felt how soft the couch is. This couch is seriously the softest thing I have ever sat on. "What village do you come from?" Regina asked. "I'm a princess." She scoffed. "We both know thats not true. I knew that was a lie from the moment I met you at the ball. Now, I have lots of paper and ink. You can write a letter to your parents only once, so use the ink wisely." Regina made her hand flat and a piece of paper, a jar of ink, and a long feather laid right into her palm. I grabbed it all and started writing. "Who are your parents?" She asked while watching me write. "Their names are Mary and David. You wouldn't know them. They're widely known around my village though." Emma felt the air drop and tension rose. Regina got up and started pacing around. I closed the jar and put everything down. "Is everything okay? Should I be doing something...for my new job?" At first I meant something to comfort her but I'm sure if I had said that she would've laughed in my face. So, instead I made it sound like all I care about is my new job. Because that is all I care about. I think.

"Why out of all people did I bring you here? Why out of all people did you have to be the person I chose to be my closest servant?! Why out of all people did I have to want you working for me?!" The Evil Queen used magic to throw a chair into a window. She looked at me with anger in her eyes. Her nose crinkled, a vein popped in her forehead, and she took her hand and started choking me from 15 feet away. As she moved her hand up, I went up as well. I can't even talk anymore. I can barely utter a word. She pushed her arm forward and I went slamming into wall, still dangling up in the air. I start clawing at my neck but nothing is there. "Mary and David _ruined_ my life! They have no idea who they are! No one does anymore! They used to be Snow White and Prince Charming! They are the ones who added _evil_ to my name!" The room practically shook at her anger and loud, booming voice. Regina slowly brought me back to the ground. As Regina lowered her hand, I can finally breath again. I sat on the floor, coughing my lungs out. "You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, or Mary and David. Snow killed my fiancé. She is the reason I am the evil queen!" Regina sat down at the edge of her bed and put her head into her hands. It's the first day on the job and I can already see the Evil Queen as a real person. Well, not entirely. She _did_ just choke me and had me dangle in the air. "I don't understand what you're saying but I'm sorry." I say. Regina looks up at me. Our eyes meet and I smile a little at her. She keeps her stern look though. "You're sorry? For what?" She says as she looks confused. "Oh, I don't know. Im not exactly sure what you're talking about." I answer and shrug.

* * *

Most of the day has passed and Regina finally finished telling me everything that has happened since she met Snow White, who she cursed to forget her royal persona and became Mary Blanchard, a popular villager. Tears start to roll down my cheeks. My mother and father are living a lie and I have no idea how to help them. They don't even know who they really are! Yet, some part of me is starting to care for the witch who sits beside me. Out of nowhere, a hand reaches inside of me. The worst pain I have ever felt starts inside of my chest. I look up and see a red, beating heart in Regina's hand. My breath becomes faster and I can barely concentrate on what's happening right now. She looks at me desperately. She looks down at my heart and back at me and says, "Never tell anyone what I just told you." She breathed heavily and stuck her arm back inside my chest. The feeling was oddly satisfying when she pushed it back inside me. I coughed and coughed as my heart is put back. Looking up at her now, I can't decide on my emotions for her. She is horrible, but I understand her more now. Still, she has almost killed me and cursed my parents.

Okay, I decided I shall just do my job. Everyday I will do as told but I won't further into this...relationship I have going on with Regi-the Evil Queen. I won't become closer with her. She is my queen and I'm her servant. That's all I'll ever be to her. I'll try and figure out a way to save my parents while cleaning up after the Evil Queen. I can't let her get to me. I can't become closer to her. I always push people away but for some reason, she makes me want to keep her close and learn more about her. I won't let it happen though. She will never know anything about me and I will never know anything about her starting now. I'm in some deep shit and this is the only possible way for me to hopefully get out.

I start on my regular chores. Dusting, making beds, sweeping, shining, and making sure everyone is doing their job correctly. I grew up in a village and everyone worked harder than I thought was need but here, you work 10 times as much while the person you work for lives in lavish conditions. I knew it must be hard to work for the queen before I ever thought I would end up cleaning after her but it's so much worse than I imagined. There are almost no breaks, you eat enough to stay healthy, and get one small room to yourself. Yes, it isn't terrible, although, for the amount I work, it isn't worth it.

"Emma! Work! Or do you want me to flick my wrist right now?" The Evil Queen yelled at me. I must have been daydreaming. I start cleaning right away. "That is quite enough, dear. You have scrubbed my room clean. Go, find something else to clean or take care of. Just don't stop working until midnight." She opened the doors and took me right out. I guess I'm a fast worker because I have basically everything done. I've cleaned her room and checked to make sure other people are doing their job as well. It didn't take long really because for the most part, everyone works on this one floor. The only times they don't is when the maids have to clean everyone's rooms but they don't have to do that today. Their schedule is hard but on Saturdays they don't have to clean the royals' chambers which is nice. Oh wait, I almost forgot! The Evil Queen wants this certain mirror that is down near the dungeon. Why on earth would she keep a mirror that is supposedly so important down near a dungeon? It makes no sense. Then again, that witch doesn't seem to make sense either.

I head towards the stairs that go down and keep going down stairs until it hurts to walk again. The sound of my feet hitting the wet stone and hearing it echo across the long hallways make me feel queazy. It truly does give you the whole prisoner feel though. Being down there and having no one to talk to, feeling cold as ice, sitting on dirty water, and starving so much it hurt to walk was the worst feeling I have felt. It was cold and sad and torturous. Yet, somehow there are people down there who have probably been there for years. As I follow all the direction the Evil Queen gave me, the hallways I walk through to go to the next flight of stairs become darker and darker. I go down more stairs once again and my eyesight vanishes. It's so pitch black, I can't see anything. This is where I'm supposed to be. She said in this room there is only one mirror. I take my hands out and start randomly throwing them in the air. I slowly inch forward until I feel cloth against my hand. I put both hands on the cloth and move forward. The mirror. I feel it underneath the long cloth draping over it. I move my hands to it's sides. It isn't too wide. I pick it up and practically fall over from its weight. How am I supposed to carry this all the way back up to the top of the castle? I set the mirror back down and take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I pick up the mirror again and walk over to the flight of stairs. I set it right in front of the staircase and breath heavily again. I pick it up again and walk up 5 steps. I have to put the mirror back down. This is going to take me way past midnight. I pick up the mirror again and instead, out it over my head. It laid flat against my head and I hold it from the side. I still feel as though I'm going to fall backwards at any minute but this time, it's a bit easier. I go up the stairs and stop when I get to the next hallway. Five flights of stairs later and I can clearly see the mirror. The outer part of the mirror is made out of silver. It kind of reminds me of the exterior of the Evil Queen's castle. Silver lining surrounds the glass part of the mirror while spikes reach upwards and out of the glass circle. I can already tell by looking at it that I will have even more chores to do after this. It needs to be polished and dusted. I know the Evil Queen likes everything to be perfect and this is far from perfect.

Once I'm finally halfway up the castle, purple smoke and the Evil Queen come together in front of me. I jump back and she smirks. "I'll take that." She says and poofs it right out of my arms and moves it somewhere else. "So, am I done now, Your Majesty?" I ask. She laughs just like a witch, except less creepy and loud. It's more low and echoing. "You are far from done, my dear. Now that mirror does something, and I need you to start it." I furrow my brows in confusion. "What could I possibly do that you can't?" I say. "Well, you're the daughter of true love which means you have good magic inside of you. This mirror is...evil, however, it is so powerful that it needs both light and dark magic." She says as she rolls her eyes. My eyes widen so much, they practically pop out of my skull. "I have magic?" My jaw drops in disbelief. For almost all my life I was just another villager, then I became the Evil Queen's servant, and now I have magic? I stare at my hands and look back up at Regina. We make eye contact and the smiles, but only for a second. Then, her classic stern look replaces it. "Yes, you do. I don't know how to teach _light_ magic but I am sure you can figure it out. Now go, peasant. Go back to your room."

I stare in disbelief. We were just talking about something life changing and she smiles, yet out of nowhere she starts yelling at my again and calls me a peasant? What the hell? "I said _go."_ I turn around and head towards the doors. She always uses her magic to open them but this time she did nothing. I push the heavy door open myself and walk down the long hallway over again. Something is wrong with her. No one just pushes other people out after talking to them and having a nice chat with them. She is just so confusing!

I open the doors to my room and fall right into the bed that lies in front of me. The way I land wasn't comfortable at all but after climbing all those flights of stairs and having to talk to that witch I don't care about anything, I just want to sleep it all off.

* * *

The next day, I get up, get dressed, and head towards the witch's chamber. As I walk down the hallway I realize that every single morning for now on, this is how it will start. I'll get up, m get dressed, and walk this tiresome hallway. And of course, the first person I will see everyday is the witch. "What a great way to start my morning." I mumble aloud as I roll my eyes. I get to the door and take a deep breath. Who knows what shell make me do today I groan. I knock on the door and hear her yell at me to come in. I pull the heavy door open and stumble through the door. "Ow!" I say as I fall right on my face. I look up and see the witch stand above me. She laughs but then asks if I'm okay. I pull myself up so I can be almost her height. I would be as tall as her if she didn't always wear over exaggerating high heels.

"What would you care? You just see me as a peasant."

"Because that is all you are. Well, I guess its not _all_ you are. You're also a servant." There she goes, laughing again. Gods, I don't want to say it but man, that laugh is evil and sexy as hell. "How did you even know I wasn't a princess anyways?" I fake gasp and say, "Unless of course you were secretly watching me the whole time." I gasp again and yell, "You pervert." Messing with the woman who stands above me is terrifying but hilarious. She doesn't even flinch and keeps looking me right in the eyes. We always do this. Eye contact. It happens every time and give me butterflies in my stomach. The Evil Queen says through her teeth, "I know a dirty street rat when I see one. And, I know not to trust such creatures."

My eyes go to the floor and stay glued there. I want to go home, I want to see my parents, and I just want everything to go back to normal. A hand cups the side of my face and I look up. In that moment, I can see everything human about Regina. She may look evil but she has a past. A past where there was once a good person. That's what she told me on the first day I had to work for her. Her red stained lips part to speak but she closes them again. "You can trust me, Regina. I may be a street rat but you can trust me." I say. "I'll decide when I can trust you but for now, you can keep being my servant. Now go. Do your job and don't make me say that again." She pushes my face away and opens the doors with a twist of a hand.

I walk away with a smirk on my face. She let me call her Regina. Maybe she's wrong, maybe she _is_ starting to trust me.

* * *

Hey, it's me again. I have decided that I will post every Wednesday and Saturday. This schedule will start this Saturday as I want to post this chapter a day early. I hope you're enjoying it so far! I'm a little rusty from not writing fanfiction for a couple years but I'm sure my writing will get better as this story goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't have enough time to go over this chapter or any of my chapters so far. SO, I haven't looked for errors and stuff but I will start doing that in the future. For now, please deal with the errors I'm sorry about that. Mwah

* * *

It's officially been a month since I have become Regina's new servant. Our relationship has been basically the same the past couple weeks. I work, we talk for a bit, and I go to sleep. Honestly, its actually been quite nice. I even enjoy our little chats most of the time. She really has shown her good side to me. If only everyone else can see it too. I think her evil side is just a defense mechanism at this point but I would never dare tell her that. I finish getting ready for the day and head towards Regina. Just as I'm about to knock on the door, they open wide. "You're finally starting to time it perfectly." I joke. "That wasn't timed perfectly at all. I was aiming to hit you with the door." Regina says back. Always with the comebacks that mean nothing now. She's warming up to me, I know it. She stands up from off the couch she was once laying down on. She walks towards her desk to get a glass of water. She takes a couple sips until she starts talking to me again. "You and I have a lot to do the next couple of days. We're going to meet someone. Someone who's quite important to me. So, don't screw this up, you understand?" She says as she puts the glass back down. "Yes, Your Majesty. Are we um, going somewhere? Like, traveling?" I ask. "Yeah, traveling. How else are we supposed to go to someone?" I roll my eyes. I should have known that would've been her answer.

"Who are we meeting?" I ask.

"I already said, someone important."

"Oh. Right. How long will we be away from the castle?"

"It will take a day to get there and we're staying for two days. Well, if she lets us stay."

"She?" I say, and raise my eyebrows, in a cocky manner, obviously trying to make it seem like 'she' means something more.

Regina throws a wooden chair at me. I didn't have enough time to duck but it falls a mere inch away from me. "That could have broken my nose!" I yell. "I knew what I was doing, why else would it have fallen an inch away from you? Plus, I thought you would have moved out of the way." Regina scoffs. "Well, if I had enough time I would have." I say back. "No, if you had a fast reaction time you would have easily moved out of the way." I roll my eyes at her and she turns around to face another one of her mirrors. A man appears inside the glass and starts talking to her. I can barely make out what they're talking about. Then, Regina yells at him, "Just get the damn carriage! And _never_ question me again." "Yes, my queen." The man says and vanishes. All that's left now is Regina's reflection in the glass mirror. She turns back around and tells me to go to the front of the castle, where a carriage will await. I go down a few flights of stairs until I get to a massive room. This is the biggest room in the whole entire castle. It's what you see when you first walk inside. It's also the brightest room. The rest of the castle is very dark due to all the dark colors, and some rooms don't even have any light at all. Two guards see me and open the front door. I walk towards them and when I finally get to them, one of them stops me by putting a sword in front of me. They look at me, though all I see is a black mask that covers their face. "Bye, the queen's whore. I hope you learn what a horrible person she truly is on this trip. But obviously, you're blinded by her looks to even realize." He then spits in my face. "I-" Is all that comes out of my mouth. I don't even know what to say. I wipe the spit off my face and just give him the middle finger. I hear his neck crack and his body drops to the ground. I look behind me and see Regina standing there. I look at Regina in disgust, hoping she knows how I feel without having to tell her. I walk outside where the carriage is, not wanting to deal with Regina right away. Yes, she's a good person sometimes but other times she tuns into a witch. After a minute or so, the door to the carriage opens, and Regina steps inside. "Hiyah!" I hear, and the black horses start running.

For a while, the ride is filled with silence. That is, until Regina speaks up. "He disrespected me by saying that to you. Under no circumstances will anyone ever call out people who work for me. He was asking for death by doing so." I move in my seat and fidget with my fingers. A hand covers them but I don't look at her. "You can't kill people just because they disrespected you. No one in all the realms respect you. They only fear you." Regina's hand moves away from me the second I finish talking. "You're right. But I don't care. So, you can step right out of this carriage if you don't want to see me again, or, we can talk about something else." She froze the driver and the horses, then, opened the door. I gulped, not knowing what to do. I looked at the door, then at her. "Neither. We will talk about this whole subject, because, honestly, I don't want to leave you and I don't want to ignore this topic. So, we will talk about it like adults. This time, I was the one to put my hands on hers. I never touched her. Not even on accident because I'm terrified of her even if I don't show it. I'm always careful around her. Well, except for what I say since I don't think before I speak. Regina unfreezes everyone and starts talking again. "Okay. Fine. I kill people. I flick my wrist and their bodies fall to the floor. But, I won't kill anyone even if they disrespect me by disrespecting you. Because, Emma, you're not a whore. You might be a blonde servant, but you're no whore." I give her a nasty face and she furrows her brows. "This is more than just someone disrespecting me! This is about lives being ended because of you! I get it, queens have people killed and it happens a lot. Although, you kill people for giving you the wrong look! That isn't right! They should be killed because they did something so horrible. Please. Just stop." I'm so worked up, I can feel my body shake. Regina looks down at my hands still covering her's. We make eye contact again and this time I can see the sorrow in her eyes. Well, it's probably more like she never had sorrow in her eyes before. "I understand. I don't think I can change though. And you should like me the way I am or not like me at all. You shouldn't change people."

I let go of her hands and shake my head back and forth. "Regina, I'm not changing you. I just want you to stop taking lives. It's all I'm asking." Regina just sits there. For once she doesn't have a comeback to throw back at me. All of a sudden the carriage stopped to a halt, a man started yelling like a pirate, and I could hear the horses going mad insane. Regina opened the door of the carriage and stepped out. "What the hell is going on?" She yelled. The driver still kept shouting curse words left and right. I stepped out as well and saw everything that was happening. The driver was standing up pointing and screaming at ten men. They all were dressed up in all black with a uniform covering most of their body. Their face was only shown and most of them had their swords held at us. Regina, with the poise of a queen, made the branches surrounding all of wrap around their arms and knees. "Don't make me say it again." She looked at each one individually and then went on, "What the hell is going on?" All of them just looked at each other, not saying a word. Regina squeezed her hand a little tighter and they all groaned in pain. The thick, brown branches slowly started creeping up towards their necks. Most of them tried to move their necks to get out. The branches reached their necks and started twisting around them. I leaned into Regina and whispered, "Remember what I told you? Try your best to not kill." "I've got this under control, Emma. Now shut up and let me talk to them. I took a step back, giving her some space. Regina squeezed her hand just a little bit more once the branches were fully covering all of their necks. "Okay. I-I'll talk." Regina loosened her grip and looked dead center at the man who was now coughing from the branches that were once choking him. "Maleficent knows your coming. She doesn't want to see you after what's been going on." Regina scoffed. "I let you go and you give me that? Give me more of an explanation than that! What? Do you think this is a joke? I can put you back up there with your friends being choked by a branch." The man quickly started talking again. "Maleficent has someone inside the mirrors. They watched you and informed her of everything. She's been quite upset after seeing that blonde hang out with you." At the mention of me Regina started choking him again. I put my arm on her shoulder and she stopped. She let everyone loose from the branches. "And she thought you guys would stop me? How pathetic." Regina strikingly turned around, moving the tail of her black and red dress behind her and walked back into the carriage. "Come along, Emma. We have someone to meet just as I told you before." I headed towards the carriage and just as I was about to go inside I looked back at all the men. They look terrified and she didn't even kill one of them. I smirked at the thought of Regina actually listening to me. Wait. Why _did_ she listen to me? I'm just her servant. I'm no one important to her. Why would she listen to me? Even when she started torturing them more and I put my hand on her shoulder, she stopped. But why? "Emma? Are you coming?" Regina asked. I jumped back to reality and got inside. I shut the door behind me and we were off.

"Regina? How come you didn't just poof us here?" Regina shook her head and said, "Maleficent, the one who we're seeing, made it so no one can poof right to her castle. She put some protective barrier around it." "Oh." was all that came out of my mouth. Still, my thoughts were mainly focused on the question I've been asking since I got back inside this carriage: Why would she listen to me? Maybe I'm just overreacting. Yeah, that has to be it. Right? "Emma what's wrong?" Regina asked. "Nothing. why?" "Well, you look like you're either deep in thought or constipated." I look up and start laughing. "Did the regal Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest just ask if I'm constipated?" I laugh, jokingly. Regina shook her head. "I may be just the regal Evil Queen, but sometimes I'm still human." I smile at her words. "I know you're still human. It didn't even take me that long to figure out." Regina smiled. Then, we came to a halt. "We're here!" The driver yelled. He opened the door for us and we walked out. I step onto the snow, then look up. About a thousand feet above me is the castle. "How the hell are we supposed to get up their?" I ask. Regina takes my hand and below us, the ground starts shaking. The rumbling of the ground made me almost lose my balance. Then, we were shot up straight to the sky. We became level with the castle and walked onto it's grounds. "You can lift the ground up?" I yell. "What cant you do?" I ask and laugh. "I guess you'll just have to find out." She replies back.

* * *

Inside the castle, it's like the opposite from the outside of it. It's colorful and pretty with the colored glass tinting the whole room with pinks, yellows, oranges, blues, greens, and purples. I'm sure there are hundreds of rooms in this castle but the first room has a giant throne in the back of it. Sitting on that throne is a woman with black, striking horns covering her hair, a long black dress with red jewels placed perfectly onto it, and a long stick with a dragon on top resting in her hand. "Regina. What a surprise to see you." She said. "Maleficent. I'm here to have a little chat." Regina talked confidently. "I need something from you. Do you remember the Dark Curse? The one you keep right above that dragon sculpture of yours?" Maleficent looked at the dragon sculpture that sat on the stick of her's. Regina starts walking right to Maleficent and stops right in front of her. I follow, dragging behind her. "I need that curse." Maleficent stood up and looked down at Regina. Regina stepped onto the square the throne sat, so now, they stand at equal height. "Must we do this, dear?" Maleficent asks in an innocent tone. Regina has none of it and creates a fireball. "Alas, we must." She says. Regina throws the fireball and Maleficent jumps to her left. The fireball leaves a black, scorching mark on the wall. Maleficent looks up and slams the chandelier down onto Regina. Glass shatters everywhere. Regina turns around and take her hand out. She circles the room and all sorts of weapons fly behind Regina, aiming right towards Maleficent. I jump in between them and yell at Regina to stop. She brings her arm down and all the weapons fall to the floor. "Emma. I got this. I came here for a different reason at first but now, I will listen to you. Trust me, the Dark Curse belongs in my hands, not her's." Out of nowhere, metal clings to my body and I can't move. I'm flown to the other side of the room and my head clashes with the wall. It hurts like hell but I try to get out of these metal rings anyways. "Emma!" I hear Regina scream. I look up and see her run to Maleficent and choke her. Not magically, she has her hands wrapped around her neck and tries to strange her. "You bitch!" Regina yells. Maleficent throws Regina across the room as well and starts walking towards her. Regina gets up is about to do something to Maleficent but she's stopped by Maleficent. Maleficent has her arm at Regina and keep her frozen. "Now, now, Regina. We both know love is weakness. We both had to learn it the hard way but it seems like you forgot. No worry, you'll remember soon after today." Maleficent smiles and turns to face me. Maleficent starts to choke me from across the room. I try to claw at my neck but it does nothing. Maleficent put her other hand down and Regina unfroze. She quickly threw Maleficent into the wall and started choking her. Then, with her other hand, she swooped it down and I fell out of the metal rings.

I run over to Regina and ask her, "Is there a way to get out of here without killing someone?" "No. I don't think that's possible. But, now that we're inside the castle I can poof us out." She held my hand again and purple smoke took us away. We reappeard next to the carriage. My hand is still wrapped around Regina's. The heat from her hand gave me comfort and her fingers intwined with mine is relaxing with the continued touch. She notices and pulls her hand closer to her, letting go of mine. She pushed me inside the carriage and closed the door behind her. "We have to go now!" She yells. "Hiyah!" The driver screams and the horses race away. "We're inside the barrier again. It ends right at the castle but stretches for a mile. The second we are out of it we will hear a whooshing sound. The second we hear it I will poof us out of here."

We sit in silence, waiting for the whooshing sound to inform us we're safe. The heels of the horses running and tearing up the ground is there only noise I can hear although for the most part, this carriage seems sound proof. Maybe we won't even be able to hear the whooshing sound after all. Just as I finish my thought, the sound of a loud wind fills the silence. Everything becomes enclosed with purple smoke. The purple smoke disperses and Regina opens the carriage door. We both step out and Regina paces towards the castle doors. She opens them and poofs away back to her chamber the second she gets inside. "So much for that vacation." I mutter. All it did was put us in danger and cause Regina to have a bad attitude.

* * *

I walk all the way up to Regina's chamber and walk inside. Regina is just pacing back and forth from her bed to the couch. "You might not have gotten what you wanted there but at least we're both okay, right?" I try to reassure her. She stops in her tracks and gasps. She puts her hand in a hidden pocket and pulls out a scroll. "I forgot all about you." Regina says while looking dead into the scroll. She raises her other hand and a plume of fire erupts from darkness. She looks at the scroll once more before dropping it into the ball of flame. The nascent fire quickly dispersed when Regina closed her hand, making a fist. "Oh. I thought you weren't able to get it...and I thought you were gonna use it." Guilt consumes me. I truly believed Regina was going to use the curse. Regina looks at me and cocks an eyebrow. "Don't underestimate me Ms. Swan. You have no idea what I'm cable of." The doors behind me swoop open and Regina points to them. "You can leave now. I only want people here who actually trust me."

For some reason that made me finally let out all that I was thinking. "No, I'm not leaving and you can't just kick me out just because I don't trust you. You kick me out for doing the smallest things and it's not okay. We need to talk about it, not ignore it. Also, how do you expect me to trust you after knowing you for only a month? In the span of a month you have choked me, threw me up in the air, told me you cursed my parents, told me you have tried to kill my parents, had me sent to the dungeon, work my ass off and get nothing in return, and kicked me out for no reason multiple times. Yes, we have had amazing chats and I can see you're becoming a better person already but that isn't enough. Ask me in a year if I trust you and we'll see. I don't think anyone can trust someone in the span of a month. Do you even trust me? You can't assume someone trusts you if you don't even trust them and-" "Yes." Regina cuts me off. "I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone right now." I take a step back, swallowing what she just told me. "What? How am I the most trustworthy person you know? We barely even know each other, Regina."

"Well, my first and only love was killed by my mother and my father is not with us anymore. So, you're the person I trust most." Regina trusts me more than anyone. Honestly, I have no idea how that makes me feel or how I should take that. "You've only had _one_ love? Weren't you eighteen when Daniel died?" I ask, trying to make it sound as though the other news hadn't surprised me. "Emma, if you're asking if I have had sex since I was eighteen, the answer is of course. Although, I haven't had a serious relationship since then." My eyes pop out at the sound of Regina saying sex. "I-I" was all that came out my mouth. "Cat got your tongue?" Regina laughs.

I roll my eyes and ignore her. "So, how come you haven't had another serious relationship with anyone else?" I ask. From the heavy sigh and the way Regina's body tenses up I can see I've hit a hard subject. Still, Regina answers my question, "Well, after Daniel's death, my mother got me to be the queen by forcing me to marry the king. I don't count the king as a serious relationship though. It was all forced. And I mean _all_ of it. Not long after, I became the evil queen. And who would ever want to date the evil queen?" Regina has never shown this side of her before. She is always outstandingly confident, powerful, and so sure of herself. Yet, in this moment you can see all the dread she holds. I put my hand on her arm while looking into her eyes. "I'm confident there are lots of people out there who would love to date the evil queen. Once they date the evil queen, they'll even meet Regina." I tease.

"The evil queen and Regina are the same people." She tells me.

"Trust me, they're not. When I first met you I called you the evil queen...even a witch at some point. But now, I call you Regina."

"You called me a witch?! Wait, what's the difference between all of them anyways? My name is Regina and the evil queen."

I shake my head and smile in amusement. She has no idea what I'm saying right now. "The evil queen is someone your don't want to mess with, someone your terrified of, and someone you have to constantly rethink everything you do and say in order to be safe. Regina though, she's my favorite. You can be yourself around her. Yeah, she's a bitch sometimes but you can have actual conversations with her, feel relaxed, and enjoy the moments you have with her. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

"I know _exactly_ what you're saying." Regina reassures me.


End file.
